


Alec has the shadowhunter flu

by Katerinak_35i



Series: Alec is sick and Magnus is taking care of him [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad Magnus, Sick Alec Lightwood, Worried Isabelle Lightwood, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerinak_35i/pseuds/Katerinak_35i
Summary: Alec has the shadowhunter flu which is a little bit, ok a lot bit different from the normal flu and Magnus is taking care of him.





	1. Magnus finds out Alec is sick

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native languge so there are going to be some mistakes in there. I hope you enjoy it!

It is a normal morning and as usual Alec’s alarm went off at 7. After a while Magnus noticed that Alec wasn’t turning it off, so he turned around to wake him up so that he could turn it off and Magnus could go back to sleep for an hour or so. When Magnus turned around he saw his boyfriend covered in sweat. He immediately jumped out of bed and went around the bed to touch Alec’s forehead to see if he had a fever. As he was expecting Alec was on fire. He then went ahead and got his phone to turn off the alarm and call Isabell to tell her that Alec wouldn’t make it to work today because he was sick.

“Hey Alec, what’s up?”

“Hey Izzy, it is me Magnus. I wanted to inform you that Alec isn’t coming to work today”

“Why, are you going on a date or something?”

“I wish but I think he has the flu”

“The shadowhunter flu?”

“What is that?”

“It is when a shadowhunter has fever and terrible headaches”

“That sounds like the normal flu”

“They also forget their loved ones”

“So, if he has the shadowhunter flu he won’t remember me?”

“Nope”

“Well then let me wake him up and I will call you to inform you”

“Magnus be careful if he doesn’t remember you he is going to turn against you because you are a warlock”

“Ok I will be careful.”

“Good luck”

“Thanks”

Magnus turns off Alec’s phone and sets it on the bedside table right beside him. He then carefully tries to wake up Alec.

“Alexander?” He says while he gave his shoulder a nudge.

Alec’s eyes flutter open and when he sees Magnus he jumped to the other side of the bed and said “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

Magnus by his reaction realized that he indeed had the shadowhunter flu and as he was about to explain to Alec what was going on Alec said “Wait, are you a warlock? Stay away from me!” He then went ahead and got the lamp from Magnus’s bedside table and as he was about to attack Magnus he, with his magic, put him back to sleep temporarily so that he could figure out what to do.

He got the lamp from Alec’s hand and placed it where it belonged and then he got his phone to call Izzy.

“Hey Mags, what happened?”

“I am pretty sure he has the shadowhunter flu. What do I have to do to treat it?”

“Wai I am coming over”

“There is no need to Isabelle”

“No, it doesn’t matter”

After about 15 minutes Izzy walked into the loft

“Where is he?” She said while she was walking towards Magnus who was sitting on the living room couch

“In the bedroom sleeping”

“How did you get him to sleep?”

“A spell”

They both walked towards Magnus’s bedroom where Alec was asleep

“So, what can I do to fix it?”

“Nothing really. In a couple of days, he will be ok on his own. You can only help with the headache and the fever not the memory loss.”

“Nothing? Not even a spell or a potion?”

“No”

“Ok thank you Izzy. If I want anything I will call you.”

“If I don’t have a lot of work I will come over later”

“Ok.”

“Bye”

“Bye’

Magnus then went to his bedroom and with a heavy heart tied Alec to the bed with a move of his hand. He then placed his hand on Alecs’s head to relief some of his pain. It truly hurt him seeing his precious Alexander weak on the bed but what hurt him even more was that Alec didn’t remember him although he knew it wasn’t Alec’s fault it still hurt him.

Later on in the day he got his favorite shadowhunter some soup and untied him in order for him to eat. He then walked out of the room locking the door behind him and with a flick of his fingers he woke Alec up.

When Alec woke up he was confused to where he was, but he was so hungry that he ate the soup without hesitation. When he was done and tried to open the door to get out Magnus with his magic made him walk to the bed and lay down and then he put him back to sleep and he also tied him up. He knew that Alec could really hardly wake up without Magnus wanting to but just to be safe he tied him up.

Magnus opened the door and walked into the bedroom and placed the chair he was holding right beside Alec. He sat down and got an old spell book in his hands to try and find a spell to treat the shadowhunter’s flu.

After around 5 hours his phone rang and when he got it out to read the message he noticed it was 9 o’clock. When he opened the message, he saw it was from Alec’s sister Isabelle telling him he couldn’t make because she needed to go for a night patrol and asking how her brother was doing. Magnus typed a quick message and then he put away his phone in his pocket. He then relieved some pain from Alec by placing his hand against his hand, he gave him a kiss on his forehead and despite not wanting to he went ahead and got something to eat because he realized he hadn’t had anything to eat all day.

By the time he ate a sandwich and took a shower it was 11 so he went to the chair, he had placed in the afternoon beside Alec, to sleep.


	2. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the next morning so lets see how Alec is doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it toke so long to post but probably by 2019 this fic will be finished so do not be worried. Keep in mind that english is not my native languege so there will be some mistakes. Enjoy reading.

IN THE MORNING

Magnus woke up and his back was killing him because he had slept on the chair the night before. He then went and checked on Alec who was still asleep thanks to Magnus’s magic and he noticed he wasn’t warm anymore. He was relieved that Alec was getting better. He thought that it would be a good idea to wake him up and check if he was completely ok. With a flick of his fingers Alec was starting to wake up. While Magnus was just stood there and was waiting for Alec to completely wake up he prayed for him to be ok because he needed him, because the day before when Alec didn’t recognize him made him really sad and he couldn’t take it again

Alec fluttered open his eyes and he saw Magnus standing over him staring at him and that he was tied to their bed. “Mags, why are you staring at me and why am I tied to our bed?”

“You’re ok!” Magnus said and hugged Alec.

“Yea but I have a terrible headache. What’s going on?”

Magnus lifted his head up and with tears in his eyes freed Alec and he looked in his eyes and told him “You had the shadowhunter’s flu”

“Ooohhh… Mags.” He then since he was free hugged his boyfriend. “Let me guess I didn’t recognize you?”

“Nope” Magnus said with a shaky voice from crying.

“Mags I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”

Magnus cut him off and said with a serious voice “I know I wasn’t your fault, but don’t you dare do that to me again!”

“Ok I won’t but stop crying please” Alec said because he couldn’t bare watching his boyfriend cry.

Magnus stood up and said “I should probably call Izzy and tell her you’re ok”

“Not now. You can call her later come and cuddle me please”

“Ok I will but let me take your pain away first” he said and then he placed his hand on Alec’s and relieved his pain. “Is that better?”

“Yes. A lot better. Come here now” Alec pointed at the other, empty, side of the bed.

Magnus laid down right beside Alec and he buried his head inside Alec’s neck.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

Alec’s phone rang, and Alec picked up “Who is it?”

“Alec are you ok? Why are you whispering?”

“Yes, Izzy I am ok, but Magnus is sleeping, and I don’t want to wake him up”

“Ooohh... ok. I guess I am going to call again later”

“Thanks Izzy, bye”

“Bye”

Alec putted his phone on the nightstand and when he turned to face Magnus he saw that he was awake.

“Sorry for waking you up”

“It is ok. Are you hungry?”

“I am starving!”

“I can hear that” Magnus said lifting his head off of Alec’s stomach where he was sleeping to face the now blushed Alec.

“Sorry” Alec said with an apologetic tone on his voice

“It is ok Alexander you didn’t commit a crime you’re hungry. What about you go take a shower while I make us something to eat?”

“That sounds amazing!”

They both get out of bed and Alec headed into the bathroom while Magnus headed into the kitchen.


	3. What happens next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest off the story

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Alec walked into the kitchen to find Magnus cooking his favorite food, pasta.

“My boy is making my favorite food?”

“Well I thought since you were sick you would like to eat something good and not soup”

Alec walked over to Magnus and gave him a kiss “Thank you Magnus”

“Anything for you Alexander. Now sit down and I will bring our plates”

Alec sat down, and Magnus seted their plates on the table but as he was about to get his fork Magnus placed his hand over Alecs’s head in order to relieve his headache.

“Are you felling better?”

“Yes, thank you Mags”

“After you eat drink this it is going to make you feel better” Magnus said as he was walking over to his chair.

“What is that?”

“It is something I made. It is like a painkiller but stronger”

“OK”

As they were eating Alec asked, “How long was I out for?”

“Don’t you remember anything?”

“It is all really blurry” Alec said while trying to recall the past day.

“You were out only yesterday. Izzy came over after I had putted you to sleep. I woke you up once and I locked you in our room to eat the soup I left you and the rest you know”

“So, I didn’t cause much trouble?”

“What kind of trouble?”

“The last time I had the shadowhunter flu I run away from my mum because I thought she was keeping me hostage and the found me a block away from the Institute when I passed out from exhaustion” Alec said with a guilt in his face.

“No, in that sense you didn’t cause any trouble” Magnus said laughing.

Once they were done eating Magnus placed their plates in the dishwasher and they went and sat in the living room to watch Friends.

“You should call your sister” Magnus said in the middle of the episode they were watching.

“I will just text her, I am not in the mood for talking” He got his phone out of his pocket and typed a quick message.

**Izzy I am ok. I will come to the institute in a couple of days. Do not come to the loft tomorrow I will be spending some quality time with Magnus. Love you bye.**

After a few seconds he heard his phone ring. He got it out to check his messages

**From Izzy,**

**Have a nice day tomorrow with Magnus. I will say to the Clave that you don’t feel good. Love you big brother. Goodnight**

While reading his sister’s message Alec had a big smile on his face and Magnus noticed “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it is just Izzy, you know...”

“No, I don’t know. What did she say?”

“Nothing just her message was sweet. That’s all”

“You are hiding something Alexander Lightwood”

“No, I am not”

“Then let me see what she said”

“That is between me and Izzy”

“Seeee you are hiding something!”

“I said it is nothing”

“Fine if you don’t want to tell me it is ok. I just thought we didn’t keep any secrets from each other, but I guess I was wrong”

“No, you cannot do that”

“Do what?” Magnus said with a smile on his face

“Make me feel bad so that I will tell you what she said”

“I am not trying to make you feel bad. What I said I meant it” Magnus said with a fake sad face.

“I don’t believe you”

“Fine we are going to do it with another way”

“Do what?” Alec asked confused.

“Give me that” Magnus said trying to reach for Alec’s phone.

“NEVER!!”

“You know you are weak right now”

“Who said that?”

Magnus tried for a couple of minutes to take Alec’s phone, but he got tired of trying the normal way, so he got it using his magic.

“Hey, that is cheating”

“Who said that?” Magnus said as was about to open Alec’s messages when he asked, “Can I read them?”

“Are you asking me?”

“Yes”

“Why?”

“Because they are yours”

“You are unbelievable. You took all that time to take my phone to then ask me if I want you to read them?” Alec said with a big smile on his face

“Yes”

“What if I say no?”

“I won’t read them”

“Ok then, no you can’t read them”

Magnus then tried to give Alec his phone but when he was holding it in front of him he said “Read them”

“Really?”

“Yes”

Magnus opened Alec’s phone and went to his messages and started reading out loud “Izzy I am ok. I will come to the institute in a couple of days. Do not come to the loft tomorrow I will be spending some quality time with Magnus. Love you bye. Quality time huh?”

“Keep going, that was my message not Izzy’s” Alec said with a big smile on his face.

“Have a nice day tomorrow with Magnus. I will say to the council that you don’t feel good. Love you big brother. Goodnight. Why did you laugh about?”

“I didn’t laugh I smiled because as I told you it was sweet”

“What part made you smile?”

“Which one do you think?”

“The part where she says she loves you?”

“No”

“Then which part?”

“All of it”

“Why”

“First of all she cares about my day with you tomorrow, she will cover for me, and she said she loves me”

“But you said you loved her too. What is so special”

“The part where she says big brother is emphasizing on that she loves me”

“And how did you know that may I ask”

“Because she often says in messages _I love you_ but she never says big brother. That means she got worried about me”

“Why would she get worried if the shadowhunter’s flu is so common and unharmful”

“It is not common. A shadowhunter is expected to get it only one time in his lifetime, but most don’t get it at all, and this is my second. And it is not unharmful, the more days you have it the bigger is your chance of never regaining your memory.”

“Izzy didn’t tell me that”

“I know, she didn’t want to worry you as well. She was worried enough herself.”

“Has anybody in your family gotten it before?”

“No, only me.”

Magnus was staring at Alec with surprised and worried eyes while he examined the possibility of Alec never getting his memory back, but Alec seemed to notice as he said “Don’t worry I am ok Mags”

“But what if you get it again?” Magnus said with a worried face.

“I won’t”

“How are you so sure?”

“I don’t know, I just am”

Magnus was still skeptical, and Alec noticed it again “Hey, don’t think about it. I am ok and besides if I lose my memory you are going to do your best for me to remember you, won’t you?”

“Of course, I will”

“I love you”

“I love you too Alexander”

“With all that we missed the ending of this episode”

“Do you want me to put it on again?” As Alec was about to answer Magnus said “Or I have a better idea”

“I am too weak for what you are thinking”

“You are too weak to go to the roof and watch the stars?”  
“That is what you meant?”

“Yes, what did you think?”

“Nothing let’s go” Alec said blussing.

“You have a dirty mind Alexander” Magnus said trying to tease Alec.

“I do not!”

“Ok, then what did you think?”

“I thought that…” Alec said trying to come up with an excuse “I thought you wanted to watch that movie that I hate, and I was trying to find an excuse not to watch it”

“Ok whatever you say”

“You don’t believe me?”

“I do believe you” Magnus said with a teasing smile on his face

“You don’t believe me. I am telling the truth”

“OK”

“Magsss” Alec said annoyed.

“Fine I believe you, can we go now?”

“I don’t believe that you believe my but ok let’s go”

As Alec was heading for the staircase leading to the roof Magnus asked, “Where are you going?”

“To the stairs?”

“Why?”

“Aren’t we going to the roof?” Alec asked confused.

“Yes, we are but not by stairs” Magnus with a flick of his fingers opened a portal “We are portaling there”

“Magnus you are so extra” Alec said laughing

“Why I am not bored to walk I just don’t want to get tired walking up the stairs, nevertheless you are weak” Magnus said with a teasing smile on his face.

“You are unbelievable!!” Alec said and rolled his eyes

“But you love me?” Magnus said with his puppy eyes.

“I love you” Alec said and reached in for a small kiss but Magnus grabbed his waist pulling him closer deepening the kiss.

“Can we go now?”

“I see you can’t wait. After you mister”

“Such a gentleman” Alec said with a big smile on his face while walking towards the portal.

Once they walked out of the portal they saw a blanket laid down for them another one on the side to put over them in case they got cold and lit candles around the blanket.

“When did you do all of this?” Alec asked surprised.

“While we were downstairs.” Magnus said proud of his accomplishment.

“Ooohh you used your magic” Alec said a little disappointed

“You sound disappointed, what’s bothering you?”

“It would have been more romantic if you had done it on your own but the thought counts”

“You don’t like it?”

“No, the opposite I love it I just… I guess I sometimes forget what you can do with your powers and moments like this remind me what you can do”

“And what is wrong with that” Magnus asked confused

“It reminds me how small I am in comparison to you”

Magnus was staring Alec with a confused look, so Alec went on to explain what he means.

“I mean that if I wanted to do something like that it would take about an hour while it takes you only a second”

“First of all, you are not small in front of me. You are a shadowhunter, the head of the Institute even, and you are really brave and powerful in your own way. Second of all I know it would take you time to do this and for me it doesn’t, believe me if I had time to do it on my own I would but since I didn’t have time because we have been together all day I used my powers. If that bothers you just tell me and I will try not to use them as much.”

“It doesn’t bother me and in no way would I ever ask you not to use your powers. Your powers are a part of you and I love every single part of you, including your powers.”

There was a moment when neither of them were speaking taking in what the other one said. Magnus out of the two of them was more troubled but Alec noticed that and told him “Mags, don’t think about it. Forget what I said. This is truly amazing!”

Magnus continued thinking about it and Alec told him “I said stop thinking about it come on let’s sit”

“You have really learned how to read me Alec and that’s not good for me” Magnus said trying to tease Alec while he was still thinking about their previous conversation.

“I know but you are still thinking about it. Come sit down with me”

“How did you know I was still thinking about it?” He said while he was sitting down facing Alec

“So, you were thinking about it?”

“No, I wasn’t”

“You called me Alec. You only call me Alec when you are mad at me”

“I am not mad at you”

“And when you are really deep in your thoughts”

“Really?” Magnus said while he was thinking whether or not what Alec said was true.

“Yes”

“I hadn’t noticed that. Only when I am mad at you I knew I called you Alec”

“I guess I know somethings about you, you don’t even know”

“I guess so” Magnus said skeptical about what Alec had just told him.

“What are you thinking about know?”

“About what you just told me”

“Come here” Alec said pointing at his open hands. Magnus without hesitation went to his boyfriend’s arm’s.

  “What were you planning for us to do here?”

“Just watch the stars”

“Ok then” Alec said and from the sitting position they were in he pulled them both down in order to lay down.

“Aaaa! What are you doing?” He said surprised.

“Like this we can see the stars better than if we were sitting”

“A little warning would have been good”

“That was the point, not warning you” Alec said with a big smile on his face.

“And just like that you make me forget everything”

“That was a compliment or?”

“It was a compliment Alexander”

“Well in that case thank you”

They sat there staring at the sky without talking a lot until in was 1 o’clock

Alec turned to ask Magnus if he was ok from their conversation earlier that night when he noticed that Magnus was asleep. Once Alec saw him sleeping so peacefully he didn’t want to wake him up, so he stood up with him in his hands, he blew the candles off and he started heading downstairs.

When they went downstairs Alec gently placed Magnus on their bed and he slowly started removing his shoes trying not to wake him up. After he got his shoes off he placed them in the entrance of the loft he tried getting his jeans off when Magnus woke up. Alec with a really low voice said “I’m sorry for waking you up I was just trying to change you into your pajamas”

Magnus with a flick of his fingers he was changed into his pajamas, and so was Alec, while their cloths were neatly place on the chair.

“Ok, that works too” Alec said surprised that Magnus could do that half asleep and he got in bed with Magnus. Magnus then laid on his chest, like he usually does when they are about to sleep.

“Just so you know that was amazing and you are amazing and I love you” Alec said with a really low voice, not knowing whether his boyfriend was still awake, because he felt bad for what he said to him earlier that night.

“I know I am amazing Alexander and I love you too. Now can we sleep?” Magnus said teasingly taking Alec by surprise from his answer because he thought Magnus was asleep.

“Goodnight, Magnus”

“Goodnight, Alexander”

 

THE NEXT MORNING

Magnus wakes up first because of the light bothering him so he stood up to close the curtains

“Why aren’t using your powers to do that, I know you can do it” Alec said half asleep.

“I don’t know, I guess my first instinct was to go close them myself” Magnus said while he was walking towards the bed.

“Are you still thinking about yesterday?”

“No” Magnus said but deep down he knew he didn’t mean it

“What did I say to you right before we sleep”

“Goodnight?”

“Not that the one before that”

“You said that you loved me…”

“And…”

“…And that you loved my powers and that I was amazing”

“And all of those things were true. You are amazing, I love your powers and I love you. Can we now get passed that?”

“We are passed that”

“Are we?”

“Yes, we are” Magnus said confidently.

“Ok then”

“Now I can’t sleep”

 “Neither can I”

“Will you go to the Institute today?”

“No don’t you remember my text to Izzy? We are going to spend some quality time together”

“And what do you consider quality time may I ask”

“You know the usual. Breakfast, movies all day and dinner.”

“Nothing else?”

“No, do you want us to do something else”

“No, I was just wondering”

“Come on say what you want us to do”

“Nothing, your plan is amazing”

“Oh my god I didn’t even ask you if you had any clients today! Do you have any clients today?” Alec said terrified at the thought of his plans being ruined.

“No, I don’t, and even if I did I would cancel it”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I always prefer spending time with you rather than a client”

“Yea, I prefer spending time with you as well but if I have left you hanging so many times because of a demon attack, it wouldn’t be fair if I asked you to cancel your work”

“First of all, you didn’t ask me to cancel my work, I did it because I wanted to and second of all being a warlock I have a very flexible schedule whereas a shadowhunter such as you don’t.”

“Wait have you done it before?”

“Do you want the truth?”

“Yes”

“Yes, I have”

“How many times?”

“Like a couple”

“Only a couple?”

“Yes”

“Can you please not do that again? I don’t want to be getting in-between you and your job”

“You didn’t get in between anything. I only want an excuse to cancel somedays and now that I have you, you are my excuse”

“Are you being honest with me?”

“Yes. Sometimes I hate the clients of that day, so I cancel and come to your office to spend the day with my favorite shadowhunter”

“Are you hungry?” Alec said completely changing the topic of their conversation.

“I am but I need to go take shower first”

“What about me going to make breakfast while you take a shower?”

“That is an amazing idea Alexander?”

“What do you want me to make?”

“Make whatever you want”

“I want to make whatever you want, so what do you want?”

“Fine, I want pancakes”

“Ok sir. Today you will eat pancakes. Shall we go?”

“Yes, we shall”

They both got out of bed and went on with their tasks.

When Magnus walked into the kitchen he saw his shirtless shadowhunter making pancakes and all he wanted to do was eat him. Instead he went behind him and raped his hands around him, he kissed his neck and told him “It smells amazing in here”

Alec just smiled, a thank you smile, when after a couple of seconds Magnus started kissing from the back of his ear  to his shoulder “That is distracting you know I don’t think neither of us wants burnt pancakes.”

Magus took a break to say “No we don’t” and then he continued his work on Alec.

“Well if you don’t want burnt pancakes I suggest you stop doing that”

“Why you taste so nice?” Magnus said in between a break

“Because you are distracting me”

“Well, why is that so bad?”

Right when Magnus said that Alec got the last pancake out of the pan and he turned around pulling his boyfriend in a long passionate kiss rapping his hands around his waist while Magnus welcomed the kiss and he in his turn rapped his hands around Alecs’s neck. After a while Alec pulled back and said “We don’t want to let the pancakes get cold” and in return Magnus said “Who cares about the pancakes” and as he was about to go in for another kiss Alec pulled away and said “I do” with a hint of anger in his voice.

Magnus looked at him confused. He didn’t know if he had done something to piss of Alec or if Alec cared so much for the pancakes.

Magnus worried asked “Alec what’s going on, did I do something wrong?”

“No, not really”

“What do you mean by not really?”

“I will make pay for yesterday”

“What did I do yesterday?”

“About the weak thing”

“Seriously Alexander?”

“Yes!”

“It was a stupid joke”

“I know but now it is my turn to make a stupid joke” “Pancakes?” he said with a big smile on his face, holding the pancakes to Magnus

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. I will eat because I am hungry fill free to join me”

“Fine I will join you” Magnus said really annoyed

When they were done eating the putted away the plates into the dishwasher and as they were done making the table Magnus asked “Are you done with your stupid joke?”

“No. I don’t think so”

“My joke lasted about 15 minutes 20 max yours has lasted half an hour already!”

“I know but since I started I figure I should make it last longer. That way it will be more fun”

“This is not funny”

“Believe me when I give what you want it is going to be ten times better than if I gave it to you now. Take that from someone who waited 22 years”

At that last sentence Magnus froze. He didn’t know what to say, so he just said “What?”

“What what? What didn’t you get?”

“The last part”

“Oh. What do you think I meant?”

“I don’t know”

“If I hadn’t waited for someone I truly loved my first time would have been with a girl who I dated just to burry my feelings for Jace deeper.”

“You dated girls”

“Yes”

“I thought I was your first relationship”

“You are the first human I have loved, you are the first relationship I cared about, and my first time”

“Didn’t you care about the other relationships?”

“Of course not. I only dated those girls to show that I had a love life since Izzy and Jace had already changed boyfriends and girlfriends like ten times and they were younger from me so I needed to do something. And ii also wanted to prove to myself that I was attracted to females and not males unsuccessfully as we both know”

“Those girls? There were a lot?”

“There were two real ones and one imaginary I created because I started feeling bad for the girls I dated without liking them because they actually liked me’

“So you didn’t do anything with them?”

“No. Only just a couple of kisses with both of them”

“How long did you date them for?”

“The first one I dated for six months and the second one nine. She really liked me. Despite me turning her down so many times when she asked to move on she stack around for long”

“They broke up with you?”

“The first one yes because she wanted to move further but since I didn’t she broke up with me and I broke up with the second one because I felt bad for her. She was so sweet and she liked me a lot but since I didn’t I decided tolet her move on to someone she actually liked. With the imaginary girlfriend I was for about a year”

“Who knows she was imaginary?”

“Izzy and now you”

“How did you tell her?”

“That is a story for another day” Alec said blushing in the thought of how he told her.

“Come on. How much worse from the imaginary girlfriend can it be?”

“Believe me a lot”

“Come on. I promise not to laugh”

“You promise?”

“Yes”

“Well as you know is really experienced with guys”

“Yes”

“Well I went to her for some advice and it came to the conversation”

“What kind of advice and how did it come up?’

“I cant tell you. It is really bad”

“It cant be that bad. Come on I promise not to laugh”

“Fine. I wanted to ask how you know it is time to move on and she thought I knew from the imaginary girlfriend and when she asked about her I told her the truth. Do not dare  laugh”  
“What do you mean be move on?”

“I mean what you think I mean”

Magnus walked towards, his really blushed, boyfriend and cupped his face and told him “That is adorable. My baby didn’t know if it was the right time to move on” and then he kissed him.

“And why do you consider that adorable?”

“Because that you actually cared about us”

“And how did you end up to that conclusion?”

“Well you first of all wanted to move on with me and you cared to not ruin us. Didn’t you?”  
“I did”

“And what did she say to you”

“She told me that  there is no right time and I should try to move on. The right time is when they both want it and to not overthink it”

“That was some good advice. What did you do with it?”

“What do you mean what I did with it?”

“I mean you used it?”

“I came to the loft that day and the rest you know. I am going to let you judge if I used it”

“So you didn’t lose any time at all?”

“No”

“Well did you regret it?”

“Is this a trap question?”

“No. I had my first time with a girl and the next day I regretted not waiting. I didn’t regret that she was my first just not waiting. Did you regret it?” Magnus was looking in Alec’s eyes waiting for an answer impatiently.

“I don’t know I have never thought what would have happened if we had waited. What do you think?”

“I don’t regret when we had our first time”

“If I hadn’t asked you to move on how long would you have waited?”

“As long as it was needed. Alexander in my long life I have had a lot of good and bad sex. As much as hadn’t had sex before you for a century before you. I wouldn’t mind waiting for as long you wanted to wait for”

“I do not regret it”

“Are you sure? I wont mind if you do regret it”

“I don’t regret anything when it comes to us”

“Really?”

“No I actually do. I regret not getting with you from the beginning and I instead tried to marry Lydia”

“You really scared my there”

“Why?”

“I thought you were going to say tat you regret something important to me.”

“Such as?”

“Such as me ruining your wedding and for humiliating you because you kissed me in front of so many people”

Alec smiled at that and he kissed Magnus.

“ As I said before I wouldn’t change anything about us. And besides that would mean I didn’t want you”

“I know I thought you wanted to break up with me without actually telling me”

“You sometimes can be ridiculous. I love you. You need to put that in your head because it isn’t going to change.” Alec said and kissed Magnus passionately. “I love everything about you. I love your personality, your hair, your powers, the how smart and how old you are and how much you know about people and how you know how to make them do whatever you want without using your powers, your body, your smile, how everyone loves you, how good you are with kids, how you make other people and me laugh I can go on if you want for days. You are truly amazing and I wouldn’t change anything about you or us”

“Now it is my turn. I love your personality, your smile, your body, your runes, the how much you care about the people you love, the how brave and charismatic you are, I love when you use our bow, it makes you look really sexy”

Magnus was about to go on when Alec stopped him by kissing him. Once they pulled apart to take a breath he said “OK, I get it you love me. Now you can have what you wanted I can’t wait any longer”

“You know I should make you wait now”

“Yes I do but you won’t”

“And how are you so sure of that?”

“Because your hot boyfriend is standing right in front of you asking you to take him in your bedroom to trace all of his runes that you love and then do a lot lot more.”

“I have to say the offer is tempting but I think I am going to pass.”

“Are you serious?”

“You know I cant pass on an order like that!”

“I do now that”

“Then what are we still doing here?”

Alec takes Magnus in his arms and he leads them both in their bedroom.

AFTER A COUPLE OF HOURS

Alec and Magnus are laying on their bed naked underneath the bed seats facing each other.

“Mags?”

“Yes darling?”

“Can I ask you a question, but you have to answer honestly”

“When didn’t I answer one of your questions honestly?”

 “Never but this time I want you to be one hundred present honest with me even if I don’t like the answer”

“I promise”

“From one to ten how bad was our first time?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“I don’t know, I guess when we were talking about my exes and our first time I wondered how bad it was for you”

“Now you are ridiculous!”

“Why? I just want you to be honest with me”

“Why does it matter”

“You are avoiding answering”

“I am not but why does it matter to you?”

“I am just curious”

“How am I supposed to rate it?”  
“From 1 to 10 with 10 being really bad”

“One”

“Mags, be honest”

“I am being honest!”  
“No you are not!”  
“And how do you know that?”  
“It couldn’t have been one. It was my first time”

“You really underestimate yourself Alexander”

“I am not. Nobody’s first time is a one”

“Well ours was”

“Mags please, be honest I don’t mind”

“What do you think? How good was it for me?”

“I don’t know, a maybe 7?”

“You REALLY underestimate your self”

“Ok lets pretend it was one…”

“Which it was”

“… From one to ten how much has it improved with one being none at all”

“10”

“Mags?”

“Ok fine, nine. There is still some room for improvement”

“Thank you”

“For what?”

“For being honest with me”

“How was it for you?”

“Our first time?”

“Yes”

“Let me remind you I don’t have anything to compare it with”

“We should find you something”

“To compare it with?”  
“Yes”

“Are you out of your mind?”

“I am kidding. Relax”

“Oohh…”

“You really believed it?”

“Yes. You can never know what’s in your mind”

“Alexander I can barely share you with your family do you think I can share you with someone else”

“Really?”

“Yes. If I could have you only for me I would”

“Ok”

“But you didn’t answer my question”

“So, what should I compare it with?”

“Compare it with now”

“There is not a big difference. I mean you are as good as you were back then”

“Really?”

“Yes, you are still caring about what I want, you are willing to go at my pace and in general you were amazing then and you are amazing now”

Magnus was speechless. He didn’t know what to say.

“What are you thinking about Mags?”

“What you said”

“What was strange to you?”  
“Nothing, just nobody has ever told something like that”

“Well they should have had”

They stayed silent for some more minutes when Alec had another question to ask.

 

“Did ever bother you how new I was to this?”

“No”

“Really?”

“Yes. I loved that you were inexperience because you were so innocent, and I like seeing your reaction when we did something you had never done before”

“Like?”

“Like our first date, our first time, your first night here, when I asked you to move in and all the other firsts”

“I already know the answer to this but was I any first to you?”

 

“Yes. You are the first shadowhunter I have ever dated, the first person I have loved so much…”

“I am the first shadowhunter you have dated?”

“Yes”

“Why?”

“To be honest I never thought I would ever date a shadowhunter because first of all back in the day warlocks could only date downworlders and also a shadowhunter is too much work”

“Too much work?”

“You know night patrols, your traditions… But you are worth all of it”

“I am sorry”

“For what?”

“For being too much work”

“Alexander, I love you and you are not too much work, that was what I thought”

“I ove you too mags”

Alec then rolled Magnus and him over, placing Magnus underneat and he kiised him.

“Round two?”

“No, I say we go watch friends and round two can be later on tonight, what about that Mags?”

“I don’t know. I think we should go make some popcorn and lay on the couch and what's friends”

“Ok let’s go”

“Not right now let’s cuddle a little more first”

“We can cuddle on the couch”

“Yes, but dressed”

“Mags…?”

“What I like you shirtless”

“Ok I won’t wear a shirt if you are happier”

“Ok” With the flick of his finger they were both in their sleep pants and socks but nothing else.

“I thought I was going to be the only one without a shirt”

“I thought it would be a good idea if I joined you but if you don’t want to I will put a shirt on”

“No, no you are great like that” Alec said and kissed Magnus.

“That is what I thought you were going to say”

“I will go put friends on you go make the popcorn”

“Yes sir!”

Alec rolled his eyes at that and he got out of the room. Magnus followed him out of the room but he went to make the popcorn.

“Mags, I am ready!” Alec told Magnus from the living room.

“For what?” Magnus asked as he was walking towards Alec with a bowl of popcorn.

“I mean the tv is ready”

“Ok. What are we watching?”

“We are finishing the episode of friends that we didn’t finish yesterday”

“Ok but I don’t promise you that we will finish this one either”

“What do you have in mind?”

“You will find out darling”

Alec went and sat on the couch and right behind him was Magnus who sat right beside him, he threw a blanket over them and he got the popcorn. Alec opened his hand so that Magnus would lay against him.

After about ten minutes into the episode Magnus started to kiss Alec’s neck.

“What are you doing Magnus?” Alec said wondering but without wanting him to stop because he secretly liked it.

“I am kissing my boyfriend’s neck”

“Yeah I know that but why are you doing it?”

“To please him”

“What if he doesn’t like it?”

“Does he like it?”

“In other circumstances he does but not right know”

“Why? What's wrong?”

“He is trying to watch Friends”

“He can do that later” Magnus said while he was turning off the TV.  
“Hey, I was watching that”

“You are going to watch it later”

“I can’t watch it later it is already 9”

“Now my priority is to make this your best time ever. I don’t care if you are going to watch that”

“My best time ever?”

“Yes Alexander. Your best time ever”

“What if I say no”

“No to what?”

“That I don’t want this to be my best time ever?”

“Why would you want that?”

“Because I like the meaning behind my best time”

“Which is?”

“You don’t need to know that”

“Now that you mentioned it you have to tell me”

“Just a hint my best time wasn’t for the pleasure it was because it has sentimental value to me”

“Don’t tell me you consider you best time your first time!”

“No, I don’t”

“Then which one is it?”

“I can’t tell you”

“Why?”

“Because l swore not to tell anyone”

“Who did you swear it to?”

“Myself”

“And when are you going to tell me?”

“When its one-year anniversary comes”

“And when is that?”

“You are going to find out”

“Alright then do you have a best pleasure time?”

“Yes, I guess”

“Then let me make this one your best one”

“I can agree to that. Shall we go?”

“Go where?”

“In our bedroom?”

“No, your best time is going to be here”

“And why is that”

“I can’t tell you”

“Why?”

“You will find out in a couple of weeks”

“I like the mystery”

“Will you go to the Institute tomorrow?”

“Yes. Wait a second to text Izzy now that you reminded me”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course not! When did I leave you hanging like that before?”

“Never”

AFTER A COUPLE OF HOURS

 

Magnus and Alec were still in the living room cuddling.

“So, was this your best pleasure time? Be honest like I was with you before”

“You promise you won’t get sad?”

“It wasn’t your best time?”

“It was”

“So why would I get sad?”

“To see what you would do, and you would have been sad”

“And how do you know that?”

“By the way you asked if it wasn’t my best time. The tone of your voice gave it away.”

“You know me too well Alexander to hide from you anymore. I wouldn’t have necessarily sad I would be mostly surprised because this was definitely my best time we have had together, and I thought you would feel the same way”

“This was your favorite time?”

“Yes, you performed amazingly!”

“Wait we are talking about me?”

“No, I am talking about you and you are talking about me”

“I thought we were talking about you”

“You know I can’t rate my performance, but I can rate yours”

“Ok”

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing why?”

“Because you said Ok”

“And what is wrong with that?”

“You normally say that when you are mad or annoyed. Did I do or said something wrong?”

“No Mags you didn’t. You know sometimes you become really overprotective”

“And is that bad?”

“No Mags that is adorable and sometimes a little annoying but mostly adorable. You are adorable and i love you but don’t overthink every think I say”

“A little annoying? Like when”

“Out of all that you only got the a little annoying part?”

“No”

“Then what else did I say?”

“You said that it is mostly adorable”

“And…”

“And that I am adorable and that you love me”

“Which is all true”

“I love you too but when is it annoying?”

“When you just overthink something I said like before and when you do it in front of my coworkers”

“Ok I will make a note of that and try not to do it again”

“Thank you, Mags. I love you”

“I love you too”

“Can we go to bed now? I have to go to work tomorrow”

“Do you have to?”

“Yes. As much as I loved spending time with you I missed going to work”

“You didn’t go to work two days”

“I know but I love my job”

“Fine let’s go to bed then”

They both got up cleaned the living room and went to bed”

“Don’t forget to turn your alarm on”

“I have turned it on since this morning”

“Then come to bed”

“Wait, I need to text Izzy”

**TO: IZZY**

**I will come to work tomorrow. Thanks for covering for me today.**

**FROM: IZZY**

**Hope you had a good day with Magnus. If you want to take another day off I don’t mind.**

**TO: IZZY**

**I had an amazing day with Magnus, but I miss work. I will be there at nine. Goodnight.**

“What is she saying?”

“She asked how my day with you was with you and if I wanted to stay home for another day”

“And what did you say?”

“I told her that we had an amazing day together, but I will go to work tomorrow”

“So, there is no hope of changing your mind?”

“No there isn’t. Besides you need to go to work as well.”

“I don’t think I will go to work tomorrow. I think I will stay at home all day and I may come to the Institute to eat lunch with you”

“That sounded like the typical wife waiting for her husband at home and taking him lunch at work”

“So, I am now your wife’

“No, you are my beautiful and powerful boyfriend”

“I can live with that for now” Magnus said and he started tracing Alec’s runes with his finger.

“You now at this time of day it is not turning me on it is putting me to sleep”

“I know it”

“And why are you doing it”

“Because you like it, don’t you?”

“So, I will do it until you sleep”

“I love you”

“I love you too Alexander”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it. Again sorry ffor the mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Leave a comment and tell me!


End file.
